


Happy Little Pill

by re_l



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: In which you visit Club Eden after taking X.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Happy Little Pill

It had been nearly 45 minutes since you placed the bitter-tasting pill on your tongue, let it dissolve a bit and then washed it down with your fruity martini and you could definitely feel it now. The heat burning in your groin and the wetness soaking your skimpy panties was a sure sign of the fact you were close to peaking. 

_Coming here was a great idea,_ you thought, your vision getting brighter and blurrier at the same time. You felt so happy. So fucking happy. Everything was amazing and you just needed to find someone - _something_ \- to fuck to make your high all worth it.

You stepped around the club, slightly swaying but doing your best to keep your balance. It probably just looked like you were drunk to most other patrons. You looked through your selections. You couldn’t find anything that struck your fancy.

_Too bland. Too blond. His nose looks weird...Hmmm...Perfect!_

You had found your lay for the night. You stared at him in your drugged haze like a child looking in a toy store window. 

“I want this one,” you murmured quietly, sounding very much like a child.

_RK800…_  
  
You shrugged and entered your credentials into the pin pad. 

_Thirty dollars for thirty minutes? Fair enough._  
  
You watched with glazed eyes as the android stepped out of the chamber he usually resided in. He gave you a smile before starting his spiel.

“Pleased to meet you. Follow me please,” he said before beginning to lead you to one of the private rooms. You followed him completely dazed, feeling the warmth of your arousal begin to spread through your entire body.

You stepped through the automatic door, the woosh of it closing amplified ten times. You felt complete euphoria. You gazed around the room. It had a red color scheme. The colors were vibrant and electrified in your dilated eyes. Everything was beautiful. You were definitely peaking.

The android RK800 watched you with intrigue. He could tell you were on something, but it didn’t matter to him. All that mattered to him was completed the assigned task - pleasing you.

“What can I do for you today?”

You were in the midst of running your fingertips along your skin, the action causing goosebumps to appear. Your skin was softer than ever before. You fluttered your eyelashes before looking over toward your companion for the next thirty minutes. The room was spinning.

“_I just...want you to...fuck me,_” you murmured, your vision still whirling.

He nodded and walked towards you. He took you into his arms and pressed his lips passionately to yours. The simple contact made the wetness between your thighs grow immensely._ You were so fucking horny._

Your tongues swirled together - he tasted like nothing, whereas you definitely tasted like copious amounts of alcohol, marijuana and probably traces of the MDMA pill you had swallowed an hour before. If he didn’t know before, he definitely knew now that you were high as a kite. 

You felt his hand cup your ass to lift you up. Your world melded as he scooped you up into his arms and carried you over to the bed. He laid you down gently, lips still on yours. It felt like he was consuming you. You both made out a bit more before he pulled away, stands of saliva keeping you connected. 

“What would you like me to do?” he asked calmly, gazing down at you with his warm brown eyes.

“_I don’t...care. Just fuck me please._” You reached beneath your skirt to aid him, pulling your panties aside. 

“As you wish.”

He dropped his boxers, exposing his length to you. It was an impressive length and width, clearly only something that could be made synthetically. He was an Adonis above and below the waistline. You felt him line up with your entrance. You scrunched your eyes and breathed in, preparing for the much-wanted intrusion. You pulled up your crop top to play with your tits. 

You nearly screamed as he pushed into you, the ecstasy increasing the pleasure you felt immensely. You could feel his cock stretching you out. You bit your lip at the delicious feeling. 

“Fuck me hard...please. I need it.”

RK800 said nothing as he sped up his thrusts, stretching your cunt even more. You lifted your pelvis off the mattress, attempting you meet his thrusts, but it was hard in this position.

“_Do me doggy style,_” you moaned out, your tongue nearly lolling out of your mouth. 

RK800 ceased his thrusts, allowing you to flip over. Once you were settled, he began an even more brutal pace. You could feel his cockhead nudging your cervix as his balls slapped against your ass. The sound of skin-on-skin filled the whole room. Your arousal was dripping down your thighs and soaking the mattress beneath you. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but you didn’t care. You just need to come.

“_Slap my ass, fucking spank me!_” you cried out, nearly delirious from the pleasure. The android obliged you, striking at your ass as he pounded into you.

You could feel your pussy fluttering around his dick as your climax grew more and more imminent. You felt amazing. Complete bliss. Complete euphoria. Nothing could ever come close to this feeling. Nothing in the whole world was as good as this.

“_Oh my...fucking god...I’m gonna fucking come!_” you screamed out, the still-logical part of your brain hoping the walls were soundproof and you were giving some pervy bastard a free show. Your moans and cries of pleasure were pornstar worthy. 

RK800 said nothing as your cunt spasmed around his member. You screamed your pleasure, your juices completely drenching your thighs, your panties, his cock and the mattress below you. Your mind was completely melded as your seemingly-endless orgasm racked your body. 

You felt yourself come down after what seemed like eons later. _Nothing was as good as a climax on MDMA._ Your body was shaking, completely drained of energy. Your high was diminishing, but not completely gone yet.

“That was...fucking amazing,” you murmured, your usually boisterous voice sounding small. 

“I’m glad I could please you. Our session ends in 5 minutes and 49 seconds. Is that all or would you like to spend $29.99 for another 30 minutes?”

You thought for a second before saying,

“Sure, why not.”

You were still high anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
